Rette Mich
by Esparafuso
Summary: Apos uma ligação, Ludwig vai ao socorro de Veneciano novamente.Vendo o comportamento do outro, o italiano pensa no relacionamento que os dois vem levando...


RETTE MICH

por 00 Gabi Duque 00

Eram exatamente duas horas e dois minutos da tarde, quando Ludwig olhou pesarosamente para o aparelho negro em cima de sua mesa. Esses últimos dois minutos, por acaso, foi o tempo que ele havia gasto para entrar em sua sala, sentar-se na cadeira e pegar um dos papeis da interminável pilha burocrática em cima da escrivaninha, interrompendo a leitura da primeira linha ao ouvir o barulho estridente – e incrivelmente irritante nos últimos meses – de seu telefone pessoal atingir seus tímpanos como agulhas. Suspirou derrotado, já esperando o que estaria por vir antes mesmo de retirá-lo do gancho para atendê-lo.

-Doitsu1!Doitsu! O Inglaterra está me atacando novamente!Socorro!Por favor, me ajude! - O alemão afastou um pouco o aparelho do rosto, ouvindo os conhecidos gritos chorosos do aliado a pedir-lhe socorro.

-Onde você está, Itália?- perguntou ele, movendo as mãos para massagear as têmporas. Podia sentir uma dor de cabeça ameaçar seriamente o resto do seu dia. Ouviu Veneciano lhe informar sua localização e desligou, saindo de casa logo em seguida. Mais uma vez o seu trabalho teria de esperar...

Horas depois ambos voltaram juntos, para a casa do alemão. O sol despedia-se no horizonte, tingindo o céu de um arroxeado crepuscular que invadia suavemente as janelas abertas. Ludwig ligou a luminária que ficava perto do sofá, jogando a chave da porta em uma mesa e começando a tirar a parte de cima do uniforme, jogando-a no mesmo lugar.

-Vee... Doitsu, ainda bem que você chegou a tempo! Eu não sabia mais para onde fugir... - disse Veneciano, sorrindo como sempre. Ele estava um pouco sujo, tinha alguns arranhões pelo corpo e um corte no supercílio – não se sabe exatamente se foi causado pelo Inglaterra ou por uma das fugas mal-planejadas – e uma bandeira branca com a haste quebrada pendia em uma das mãos.

-Hey, Itália! Você não pode declarar uma derrota assim sem tentar lutar contra o inimigo antes!- disse ele alto, pondo uma mão pesada na cabeça do Italiano, repreendendo-o.

-Mas... mas o Inglaterra é mais forte do que eu!Eu não gosto de combates... e depois eu sempre tenho você para vir me defender! –retrucou o outro, olhando por baixo na mão de Ludwig para sorrir inocentemente para o mesmo.

-Huh, eu... vá para o banheiro tomar um banho!Você está todo sujo, e eu disse para tomar cuidado com a limpeza daqui!-declarou, quebrando o contato com Veneciano e virando-se de costas para o mesmo.

O italiano olhou-o confuso, mas por fim o obedeceu, se dirigindo para o banheiro do quarto de Ludwig para se lavar. Este último ficou na sala, sentando-se no sofá após a saída de Veneciano, suspirando. As faces assumiram um tom suave de carmim, ao pensar em como o Italiano tinha razão. Invariavelmente, por mais que se irritasse com todos os pedidos de socorro seguidos do companheiro, sempre estaria disposto a salvá-lo de qualquer situação. Diferente do Japão, um instinto protetor parecia tomar conta dele sempre que via aquela parte inútil e covarde da Itália sofrendo injurias de algum outro país, precisando de sua ajuda. Teria de se resignar, porque a esse ritmo, felizmente ou infelizmente, ele jamais ficaria livre de agir em defesa dele, não importando contra quem fosse.

No banheiro, Veneciano já abria a torneira de bronze da banheira, vendo a água morna sair aos poucos e acumular-se na mesma. Enquanto se despia, pensava na reação do alemão minutos atrás. Nas últimas semanas havia se tornado mais freqüente o fato dele andar distraído pelos lugares e virar algo fácil dos países Aliados. Como conseqüência disso, a impaciência de Ludwig parecia aumentar um pouco a cada chamada de socorro que se via obrigado a fazer.

Juntou as roupas sujas em um pequeno monte ao lado da porta, aproximando-se novamente da banheira e entrando preguiçosamente nessa, deixando que a água cobrisse seu corpo antes de pegar uma esponja e o sabonete e começar a se lavar.

-Ve... talvez ele já esteja cansado de ir ao meu socorro sempre...talvez ele já esteja cansado de...mim! -disse ele para si mesmo, parando de esfregar os braços e abrindo os olhos, espantado. O que seria do Itália sem o Alemanha para protegê-lo do mundo lá fora?Ele gostava tanto de Ludwig, como seria sua vida se ele resolvesse abandoná-lo, como acontecera no pesadelo que tivera naquele dia2? Ele já havia lhe dito que estava errado, mas e se ele mudou de idéia?

Tais pensamentos vinham em sua cabeça de forma a assustá-lo imensamente, apertando a esponja em suas mãos com os olhos focados em seu reflexo turvo em meio à espuma branca na água. O seu devaneio era tamanho que não notara o próprio alvo dos seus pensamentos bater na porta e entrar no banheiro, com uma toalha limpa e dobrada em uma das mãos.

-Itália, eu lhe trouxe uma-...

-Não, Doitsu! - gritou o italiano bruscamente ao perceber a presença de Ludwig, apoiando-se na beirada da banheira e molhando boa parte do piso com o movimento.

-N-não o que?- gaguejou o outro, surpreso. Preocupou-se com a expressão apenada e quase chorosa de Veneciano, deixando a toalha em cima da pia e aproximando-se da banheira. Ao fazê-lo, o menor jogou-se em seus braços, surpreendendo-o e molhando-o. - Mas o que...

-Por favor, não me abandone, Doitsu! Ve... Eu prometo que vou lutar na próxima vez!-disse ele, a voz abafada por seu rosto estar enterrado no peito do outro.

-Do que está falando,Itália...? De novo com isso? Seria muito bom se você não fugisse das batalhas, mas de onde tirou a idéia de que eu iria abandoná-lo? -perguntou, suspirando cansado enquanto segurava os ombros de Veneciano e o afastava, colocando-o de volta na banheira um pouco rubro por ele estar completamente nu e agarrado a si segundos atrás.

-Eu... eu penso se você não quer mais me socorrer,Doitsu..-começou,voltando a sentar-se na banheira sem,no entanto,desviar o olhar do alemão.-Como eu poderia sobreviver sem a sua ajuda... vee... eu sei que eu sou fraco,mas não me abandone,Doitsu...

-Itália... Já não falamos disso quando eu recebi o Rússia aqui?Eu nunca vou te abandonar... nunca vou deixar você desprotegido. –disse Ludwig, suspirando e recebendo um "Vee..." como resposta - Ás vezes eu não sei de onde você tira essas coisas... - molhou os dedos na água da banheira onde o Italiano estava, usando o polegar para limpar o sangue coagulado do corte que havia em seu supercílio. -Mas você deve estar sempre atento aos países dos Aliados, principalmente porque você é sempre o alvo mais fácil deles. E você sabe disso. Afinal, por que você tem sido atacado tão freqüentemente nos últimos meses?

-Ve... Doitsu... é que...eu estive pensando muito...Como eu gosto do Doitsu- Veneciano interrompeu a fricção de seu polegar em sua testa, segurando a mão dele entre as suas.O alemão corou, retesando-se um pouco.-Mesmo brigando comigo sempre, Doitsu também gosta de mim,não é?

-Eu... - Ludwig hesitou, corando ainda mais com as próximas palavras – Também gosto de você, Itália... mesmo com você sempre me preocupando...

Veneciano sorriu alegremente em resposta, feliz com a declaração do outro. Sentiu a mão de Ludwig subir novamente em direção ao seu rosto, acariciando seu rosto delicadamente.

-Ve... Doitsu é sempre tão gentil... -Veneciano apoiou-se novamente na banheira, desta vez para beijar os lábios do alemão a sua frente, surpreendendo-o. O italiano passou os braços por seus ombros, forçando Ludwig a segura-lo pela cintura para evitar que ambos se desequilibrassem e caíssem. Envolvido pela maciez dos lábios do outro, Ludwig entreabriu os lábios, aprofundando o beijo que o italiano iniciara.

O alemão passou as mãos pela cintura molhada do outro, aproximando-o mais dele. Veneciano gemeu por entre o beijo, até que a falta de ar se fez presente e eles se separaram. Ludwig tirou-o novamente de cima de si, limpando um pouco de saliva dos lábios do menor.

-Tsc, termine logo de tomar banho, senão vai acabar pegando um resfriado... -disse meio constrangido, erguendo-se e se distanciando da banheira vendo o italiano sorrir abobalhadamente, as faces tingidas de um rubro suave. Pode ouvir novamente um "Ve..." da parte dele, seguido do barulho de seu corpo mergulhando na água novamente antes de fechar a porta. Cobriu a boca com uma mão, recordando do que passara segundos atrás...

-Doitsu-san?O que estava fazendo no banheiro com o Itália-san? Eu ouvi a voz dele também... -O Japão estava em frente ao dito cômodo, olhando para Ludwig com uma expressão desconfiada enquanto o rosto do mesmo ganhava uma coloração cada vez mais avermelhada.

-E-eu? Eu... só fui entregar uma toalha foi tomar um banho, porque foi atacado e estava todo sujo, mas esqueceu de pegar uma ão eu pequei uma para ele.O que faz aqui, Japão?- Ludwig explicou tudo rapidamente, em um tom de voz alto devido ao nervosismo.

-Bem... eu só vim ver se você precisava de ajuda com os documentos do Eixo, já que você estava reclamando que o Itália não deixava você trabalhar a porta estava aberta eu entrei,mas não encontrei ninguém...-respondeu o Japão,encolhendo-se um pouco.

-Ah, ótimo! Vamos lá, eu preciso mesmo de ajuda!- disse o alemão, empurrando-o em direção ao escritório. "Itália... sempre me causando problemas!" pensou, irritando-se.

-Doitsu-san?- arriscou o Japão, quando chegaram ao escritório.

-O que foi?-perguntou Ludwig, já tranqüilo por terem se distanciado do seu quarto.

-Nada não... eu... só acho melhor trocar de roupa,porque o Itália-san molhou todo o seu uniforme- disse,escondendo um sorriso suave em seus lábios com a mão.

OWARI ~~

...

Doitsu =Alemanha. Quis manter a expressão que o Itália usa no anime porque acho bonitinho XP.

Spoiler do episódio 37.


End file.
